Sesshomaru's greatest wish
by mutantbat
Summary: What does Sessho see when he finds the Mirror of Eriset from Harry Potter? Find out!


Sesshomaru's Greatest Wish

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters, not even sniffle Sesshomaru! NOOOOOOOOOOO! sry hiper._

The famous Inu-yokai of the western lands walked up the rocky hills of the mountain base with his companions following close behind.

It was a foggy morning, so Sesshomaru happened to stumble a few times, though he made sure his companions didn't notice. As he continued up the rocky path he realized that the demon who had told him about this mountain, never mentioned it's name.

_How could a mountain have no name? _Sesshomaru thought. But he just shrugged it off and continued up the mountain. Suddenly he heard the sound of tearing flesh and smelt the scent of salty water coming from behind him. He quickly turned to see Rin face down in the dirt crying her little eyes out.

_She must have tripped, _the Inu-yokai thought as he rushed to her. He helped her up and put her on his knee, "Rin, what happened?"

Rin sniffled and wiped her tears, "Rin...was trying...to keep up with Sesshomaru-sama but...Rin didn't pay attention and...Rin cut her ankle." Sesshomaru frowned and looked at the oozing wound on her ankle. "Don't worry Rin."

Sesshomaru gently put her back down on the ground and tore a piece of cloth from his sash, "Hold still." He said calmly as he bandaged the little girl's ankle.

Rin's tears began to fade and to her, the pain seemed to just dissipate. Sesshomaru patted her on the head, "All better?" Rin smiled and gave him a hug, "Hai Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken, who was standing aside, eyes widened. _I've NEVER seen Lord Sesshomaru so kind hearted! That girl definitely has a hold on him._

Sesshomaru stood up and continued up the path, "Let's go you two. And Rin...don't worry I'll go slower so we don't have another accident."

Night had come and the Inu-yokai and his companions were spending the night in a cave. Rin and, Jaken and Ah-Un were all sleeping soundly by the fire, Sesshomaru as usual had his back up against the wall and closed his eyes to hopefully drift into sleep, but something was keeping him awake. Something about this cave seemed odd, there was no scent of demons so what was it?

_Perhaps I'll go for a walk in the cave, _he thought. He certainly wasn't planning on going outside in the fog, the last thing he needed was to stumble and fall down the mountain. So quietly he got up and started walking down the mouth of the cave.

For a dark cave it was unusually bright, the ice-like caverns shone and glinted. Sesshomaru continued to walk down until he had reached a dead end, _Oh well, _he thought. But just as he was about to turn around, he noticed something in the corner of his eye. Something hidden in a dark corner of the cave. He wasn't imagining it, there defiantly something there, not a demon, or anything living, but something.

Sesshomaru walked over to it and saw something that made him scratch his head. A mirror. It was a bloody mirror. _What the hell? _Sesshomaru thought. _What in the world would a mirror be doing here? _

It was a large oval shaped mirror, big enough for you to see your entire body. But what made it interesting was the fact that it had some writing at the top of it. Sesshomaru couldn't read what it was but assumed it was nothing and looked into the mirror.

A first, all he could see, was himself. But as he got closer to the mirror, other shapes began to form, he got even closer and saw that the shaped began to form bodies and faces. They were people, from what he could tell, there was a young boy, a young woman and little girl by her feet.

He stood about a meter away from the mirror and saw the people in full view. The young woman stood beside him, she had long black hair, brown eyes and wore a orange, checkered kimono, identical to Rin's.

The little girl who stood by his feet, looked identical to Rin as well. Except she had white hair tied into two small pigtails, golden eyes and a crescent moon marking on her forehead.

And the hanyou boy who stood behind him, was almost the same height, had large dog ears, large golden eyes and also had the crescent moon marking on his forehead.

Sesshomaru was now really confused, there was no one standing behind him, so who were these people? Then something clicked in his head, he turned to the woman and asked, "Rin?" The woman smiled and nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder. He looked down at the little girl, then to the boy standing behind him. "Our..." The older Rin nodded, the smile never leaving her face. _How is this possible? _Sesshomaru thought.

"Sesshomaru, I see you have found the Mirror of Erised."

The Inu-yokai lord turned around to see an old man with long white hair and a long white beard dressed in robes. "Who are you old man? And how do you know my name?" Sesshomaru asked. The man took a step foreword, "I am Dumbledoor, head master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And how I know your name is the fact that you are quite famous."

Sesshomaru turned away from the old man, "You are a wizard correct?" Dumbledoor nodded. "The aura of time is different around you."

Dumbledoor stood beside the demon lord, "Well yes, I am from a different time. Since I am a wizard I can come and go through time as I please."

Sesshomaru turned to him, "Why are you here? What connection do you have to this mirror?" Dumbledoor tugged at his beard. "I came here because I wanted to hopefully send this mirror someplace where no one could gaze upon it," he sighed. "I was wrong."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, "Tell me, what does this mirror do? And why did you wish to hide it here?"

"I wanted to move it because it didn't want my students to go insane. Sesshomaru, the mirror of Erised shows someone their deepest desire. Like I told one of my students, the happiest man could stand in front of this mirror and only see himself as he is. But someone who is longing for something, will see what they desire."

Sesshomaru didn't comment on that but he did ask, "So...it doesn't show the future?" Dumbledoor shrugged, "Depending on what you see, something that is very likely could be the future, but I would have to answer that as a no," he turned to the Inu-yokai. "Why did you ask? What could you have seen?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer. Dumbledoor sighed, "Sesshomaru I will have to ask you never to look upon this mirror again. Many men have wasted their lives in front of it, even gone mad. Until I remove this mirror once again you must promise me you won't go looking for it."

Sesshomaru nodded, "All right."

Sesshomaru once again put his back to the wall and sighed, _Feh, me longing for a human? That old man must have been out of his mind. _Rin got up slowly and rubbed her eyes, "Sesshomaru-sama?" The Inu-yokai lord turned to her as she got up and walked toward him. "Can Rin sleep in your lap?"

Sesshomaru nodded and pulled her into his lap. Rin snuggled up against him and yawned, "Goodnight Sesshomaru-sama."

The Inu-yokai lord thought about what he had seen in the mirror and looked down at the soon to be woman. _I don't think I'll tell her about what I saw, it would be too embarrassing for her. _He leaned back , eyes shut with a smile on his face he said, "Goodnight Rin."

THE END

_Yah I finished my first fan fiction! Plz review people! I need reviews!_


End file.
